


Something Different

by SeedSerotiny



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Whether they're human or gems is left ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedSerotiny/pseuds/SeedSerotiny
Summary: Kissing Peridot always felt like home. But, this time, there was something different.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write something without any dialogue, and this is the result ^^

Kissing Peridot felt like home, Lapis reflected, lighting a trail of pecks on her temple and cheeks. There was a nasally laugh, a bit of cajoling, and a gentle push against her shoulder which Lapis returned, knocking the dramatic girl off balance and against the arm of their couch. 

Peridot feigned great injury and Lapis fell on her, wrestling her lightly slapping hands away and planting a kiss on Peridot’s lips. Home. That's what it had been, ever since they reunited, the separation bringing to the forefront of their minds what they had been long denying. They had spoken, apologised, communicated despite the fact that it was effortful and new to do so for the both of them, and then they had kissed.

Even that first one, Lapis reminisced, had felt like home. Lapis had forgotten what that felt like, and yet she knew it right away. Lips met and she was safe, she was comfortable, she was where she was supposed to be.

But this kiss held something different.

She pulled back, curious, slightly puzzled. What had changed? Peridot looked at her, back pressed into the crook of the sofa, and the something different was there, too, written on her face, written in the steady pressure of her hand on the small of Lapis's back, written in the shallowness of her breathing and the sudden energy in the air. 

Lapis leaned down again, wondering if she was mistaken, gathering more information. It was the same: home, love, and that pervasive something different.

Oh.

Lapis’s breath went shallow too, and she hesitated, unsure if she had understood, but also very certain that she couldn’t have. Slowly, she leaned down again, pressing a kiss against the side of Peridot’s jaw, and she responded, tilting her head up and away to bare her throat, increasing the pressure on Lapis’s back just a little, just enough. 

_Oh._

Lapis’s heartbeat pounded in her ears and she realized how much she wanted this. How much she had wanted this, for a while, in small little moments when the two of them were alone, sharing kisses and sweet nothings, and sharing laughter over jokes no one else would quite understand. 

An urgent, instinctual need ignited in her chest. She wanted, simply, to make the other woman feel good. She wanted that more than she remembered ever wanting anything.

Her lips met Peridot's skin again, lower this time, at the place where the corner of her jaw met the soft skin of her neck. Peridot tilted her head up a fraction of an inch, baring herself even more, inviting Lapis to explore the sensitive flesh. Lapis deeped the kiss, parting her lips and adding pressure and movement and the barest hint of tongue. Peridot’s breath came arhythmically, the regular cycle of it interrupted by the small beginnings of sighs. 

Lapis wanted bigger sighs. She descended, lips lightly brushing over goosebumped skin as she dragged them lower, down the muscles of Peridot’s neck, onto the sensitive places around the bones of her collar and the curve of her shoulder. Her reward was more dizzying pressure against her back, pulling her down against Peridot, their chests resting against each other. 

Lapis curled her arms underneath her partner and continued her exploratory kisses. Peridot's breathing was her guide, and she found that taking just a little bit of flesh between her teeth while she swirled the tip of her tongue against the captured skin brought about the fastest, most delicious hitched sighs. She tested this technique against her shoulder, her throat, and then her chest, pulling back her collar just enough to reveal the soft curve of her breasts about her sternum. 

Lapis felt Peridot move under her, and then hands landed on her waist. Peridot’s touched roamed up and down her body, over her back and sides. She felt fingers slip inside her top and ghost over her shoulder blades, never staying in one place for long, but never hasty to leave an inch of her behind.

The sensation made her melt. Tingles ran up her spine and over her scalp as the massage relaxed the nervousness that had been coiling in her gut. This was Peridot, Lapis thought to herself, kind, accepting Peridot, who loved her. Who wanted her. 

She raised her mouth to Peridot’s again, hungrily taking her bottom lip between hers. Her partner’s tongue met hers, first with trepidation, then with purpose, and Lapis found herself hitching her own sighs into Peridot’s mouth, their heavy breaths mixing. Lapis set to work with her hands, emulating Peridot’s movements, slipping her thumbs under clothing and raising up the fabric, exposing soft tummy to her wandering fingertips. 

Peridot’s hands fell on hers and guided them upward until her top was hitched up under her arms and Lapis cupped a breast in each hand. Lapis broke the kiss and leaned back, desperate to see her. She was beautiful, she mused, massaging her chest, drinking in the sight of all those curves and dips and the blush that looked absolutely dazzling on Peridot’s cheeks. Absolutely beautiful.

Peridot’s lidded eyes moved to Lapis’s chest and then back up, pleading. Lapis eagerly responded, pulling her top up over her head and tossing it over the back of the couch. Reverent hands caressed her front, from stomach to shoulders, and Lapis sighed. This was bliss. And they had just begun.

Lapis took Peridot by her hips and moved her so that her back was flush with the couch. Slowly, her eyes locked on her lover’s for any sign of distress, she lowered herself onto her, her thigh nestled between Peridot’s, hips tilted in just a way to apply pressure against her sex. Peridot responded in kind, lifting a knee and pressing her full thigh into her. A wave of heat ran though Lapis’s body and she heard herself gasp. She felt her growing wetness dampen the fabric pressed between them. 

They both hesitated, knowing that this was the point of no return, that if they went any further there would be no taking it back. This would be their first time together, their first time with anyone. Anxiety curled in Lapis’s gut again. Were they ready for that?

Gently, Peridot ran her fingers through Lapis’s hair, looked up into her eyes, and nodded.

Yes. They were. 

Lapis rolled her hips, rubbing herself against Peridot. The sensation nearly made her stop immediately, overwhelmed, but she lifted her hips again and rolled them harder, a small noising sounding in her throat as her body sung with relief as it got a taste of the friction it had been so desperate for. Under her, Peridot pushed upward, grinding into Lapis, her mouth falling open and glistening with the wetness of shared kisses. 

They matched rhythms and Lapis felt those wet lips against her neck, more aggressive than she had been earlier, administering far more tongue and primal hunger to the sensitive skin around her jaw. Lapis moaned in time with their thrusts, embarrassing herself but powerless to stop it. 

This wasn’t enough. There was too much clothing between them, too little contact. She flattened her palm against Peridot’s stomach and slid under her clothing, searching through the soft hair and the wetness and finding her slit. She rubbed two fingers over her, slickening them, and then pressed against her clit. Peridot sputtered beneath her, breathing her own moan into Lapis's ear. Encouraged, Lapis flicked her fingers over the bundle of nerves, rubbing her clockwise and counterclockwise, marvelling at the way Peridot began missing beats with her hips and started spending more time gasping and moaning than kissing her. 

But Lapis wanted to make her feel even better than that. She moved her fingers to her entrance, pressing her palm against her clit, and played with her, getting her fingers slicker, teasing just a little bit. Peridot keened Lapis's name and she gave in, pushing inside of her, feeling muscles squeeze around her fingers. 

It felt like heaven. She started slow, gentle, exploring until she found a rough spot and Peridot bucked into her hand and whined for more. There. Using her own thigh for leverage, she dove in and out of Peridot’s entrance, flicking over that spot, occasionally scissoring her fingers in the warm wetness inside of the girl she loved more than anything in the wide cosmos.

Hands gripped tightly in her hair and Peridot became useless for anything other than grinding into Lapis’s hand. She didn’t mind. She far from minded. Lapis’s mind was lit up with pleasure unlike it ever had been before. She watched and listened, mesmerized, as Peridot’s eyes squeezed shut and her thighs squeezed around Lapis's. 

She was close, she realized. Very close. Lapis kissed her temple, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth. The small sweet kisses seemed to only make her closer. Peridot’s thrusts became shallow and Lapis picked up the pace, moving her palm in circles against Peridot's clit as best she could, and then:

She felt it happen. Peridot’s back arched and the muscles around Lapis’s fingers tightened and fluttered. Wetness ran down her knuckles as she continued making love to Peridot, wanting her orgasm to last so she could watch it happen just a little longer. Too soon, Peridot relaxed, melting against the cushions and fluttering her eyes open to look at Lapis with awe and affection. 

Lapis slid her hand gently out of her and kissed her slightly sweating forehead. Her wrist ached, but she didn't care. How could she? Lapis doubted she could be bothered much by anything after that.

With purpose, Peridot placed a hand on Lapis’s sternum and pushed. Lapis rolled up and then onto her back, letting Peridot switch their positions. A hand fell on her waistband and tugged, and Peridot looked down at her, licking her lips. Lapis said a silent prayer of thanks for the many blessings in her life and lifted her hips so Peridot could pull the clothing off of her. 

She was completely naked, her nipples erect from both the slight chill and the arousal. Peridot rubbed at Lapis's thighs, taking a moment to appreciate her body, and then settled between them, planting a kiss against the patch of fuzz above Lapis’s clit. 

Lapis gripped the armrest behind her. This wasn't going to take long. Peridot descended, her tongue dipping against her gently, just a taste, and then there was more, longer licks, more pressure. Oh no, this wasn't going to take long at all. Still, Peridot took her time, trying different techniques, paces, shapes drawn with her tongue. Lapis wanted to watch, but her eyes shut and her neck arched away so that she could only feel her.

Her growing desperation must have been evident, because Peridot’s playful exploration stopped and she settled with focus on her clit, licking, fluttering, occasionally sucking, and generally making her see stars. Lapis worried she was going to start dripping onto the couch, but not for very long. Fingers dipped inside of her as Peridot increased the speed of her tongue, and nothing mattered anymore besides Peridot's mouth between her legs.

It started out as a tingling heat deep in her abdomen that grew until she knew she was just at the edge, yearning for release, the tension in her body drawn tight and ready. She heaved ragged breaths and moans, the pleasure nearly overwhelming. She knew she was grinding up against poor Peridot, clenching around her fingers and making her work against her, but she was helpless to stop. 

In desperation, she tilted her head and forced open one eye, wanting to see Peridot, needing to be pushed over that edge somehow. That did it. Peridot, her face almost sloppy with wetness, was looking up at her with such deep love and wonder that Lapis’s heart nearly burst at the same time she came. 

It hit her body in waves of pleasure and relief. Suddenly incredibly sensitive, the movements of Peridot's tongue on her clit made her twitch and buck and she stayed locked in the currents of those waves, feeling her knees shake around Peridot's head. The euphoria faltered and finally faded, and Lapis put a hand on Peridot's forehead, stilling her, now too tender to continue. 

Peridot crawled into her arms. Lapis felt blissed out and relaxed and incurably affection. She held her lover close, nuzzling into her, squeezing, whispering soft praises. Peridot hummed appreciatively, drowsily, and squeezed her back. Silence descended while they basked in each other’s company and their own afterglows, Lapis running one finger in loops over Peridot's back. That had been amazing. They should have done that sooner. 

But then Lapis remembered that something different that had incited them. Maybe their timing had been just right.

Peridot shifted so that their lips hovered close together, smiling, waiting. Lapis kissed her. As always, it felt like home.


End file.
